


Hidden Desires

by KeahiAst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiAst/pseuds/KeahiAst
Summary: Hermione's life is great... ish. What happens when she finally downloads the app everyone is talking about. Maybe she'll finally get what she desires.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Hidden Desires. My first Dramione Story. Let me know what you think with a kudos or a comment.! I'll most likely update Tuesdays or Wednesday and it's halfway written already ^_^
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters that's all J.K Rowling.

Chapter One

“So here we are.”

Hermione bit her peach tinted lip and stared at the table. This was a terrible idea. She glanced back up at the man in front of her as he sipped his wine waiting for her response. Here they were indeed. But it would have come down to this eventually. They’d been texting each other for two weeks now. Why did she think she could do this stupid matching anyway? That’s what brought her here after all. The Hidden Desires app that had been whispered around the Wizarding Community for the past year. She was still amazed by how quickly technology had grown in the last six years since the war ended. But life had been good to her. She’d worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for a few years until she realized that fighting for magical creatures’ rights was more debating and politics than research. Then she found herself doing what she always did. Research for Harry and Ron. She was now the head researcher for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She did the research and Harry and Ron ran off and did the missions. She was worried about it at first until the numbers came back and death/injury rates decreased by over 60% for the Aurors thanks to her department’s success.  
So like she said. Her life was good, on the job front, and her lovely flat in Diagon Alley was just her size, and she saw her friends for lunch every day, unless they were on missions, and spent one night a week with friends at Three Broomsticks and every Sunday at the Wesley’s for dinner. Life was… routine. And that’s why she was here. She was so fucking bored.  
While the rest of her life was great she missed having a special someone in her life. Things with Ron ended quickly after the war. They barely made it three months before they both agreed the adrenaline of the War is what kept them from noticing they had nothing in common, especially, in the bedroom. It turned out Ron was very vanilla and she was, well, not. She hadn’t tried a lot of things due to Ron being extremely nervous but she realized how badly she wanted to. And after a few random hookups over the years she realized she needed a partner who she could explore with and not feel embarrassed. She needed to do what she did best and research. Which brought her to the Hidden Desires App and well to Adam. The App was simple and she had Luna and Dean to thank for that. Dean used Muggle dating apps and Luna being the brilliant witch she was can up with the questionnaire. Everyone she knew had been on it at least once. Some used it for hookups others used it for long-term relationships. All you had to do was create an account, fill out an extremely detailed and embarrassing questionnaire and they send you a matching profile. That’s how she met Adam. They’d talked the whole night on the site before he got frustrated on how slow the connection was and asked to text her. The conversation had been lovely and she knew she could block his number if she needed to so she agreed. One week later they were texting each other practically 24/7 and a week after that they were here at this fancy hotel bar and she couldn’t get her lips to move. 

“You ok over there? You’re a bit more talkative on the phone then you are, well, now” He said with a chuckle as he finished his glass and pushed hers a bit closer to her.

She sighed and took a sip to try to calm her nerves. 

“You know”, He said softly causing her to glance up at him again, “I kinda figured that at this point of the night I’d already have you bent over the desk in a room with how our conversations go.”

She turned crimson and sputtered before she hissed her response “tonight was supposed to be a discussion not a quickie in a hotel.”

“There’s My Mia” 

She blushed at the name. Of course. He was goading her. And she honestly felt better now. Her shoulders relaxed and she laughed at him and rolled her eyes. Mia. When they first started talking she’d admitted to him she wouldn’t use her real name and would use charms to hide her identity when they first met. She admitted she was nervous and he didn’t mind. He said he’d do the same and called himself Adam. She said she’d call herself Aubrey to which he immediately rejected.

“If this goes the way I hope and you end up in my bed? There’s no way I can groan out the name Aubrey with a straight face. How about Mia? “ 

She’d laughed and agreed. Aubrey really was a mouthful and Mia could basically be a nickname for her so it worked. Then they discussed when they would meet to discuss their terms. They’d both had a similar interest in BDSM and knew that before you begin anything you have to sit down and discuss how far and how much you’d like to do. 

“Are you feeling better now?” He said with a smirk. Godric either he was great at charms or he truly was that attractive. It was his idea to charm their looks based off of what they were hoping to see in their partner. He’d admitted to a slight obsession with curly brunettes with Chocolate eyes which caused her to blush. This app was clearly perfect to have her be his match. Tonight it took all of her strength not to drool when she first saw him. He had curly brown hair that stops right at the nape of his neck that seems to match his sharp cheekbones with just a smidge of a beard and mustache that made her heart melt. That and those chocolate eyes she could get lost in. If her eyes looked like that she’d probably had an easier time dating in school.  
She admitted she didn’t have an ideal partner so he told her to use an old fantasy. She was embarrassed to admit she was here now with a mid-back straight blonde with more of an oval face and sharper nose than usual. When she realized she was struggling to get that silver eyes color just right, she panicked and her eyes green and added a flush of freckles across her nose and cheeks for good measure. Everyone knew what the Malfoys looked like and she didn’t want that deep dark fantasy to be obvious. 

“Yes, thank you. So, how was your day?” She said with a soft smile. He smirked again and called the waitress for a refill before looking back at her while she finished her glass. 

“Work was work. I have a pretty boring desk job honestly. I just move galleons back and forth.” 

“ Clearly quite a bit of galleons according to your phone, and shoes, and watch-”

“Alright, I get paid well.” He said with a laugh, “But that’s not why we’re here.” He took a quick glance down at her from the top of her blonde head down her sweetheart neckline green satin dress that stopped right at her thigh and continued down to her Black fuck-me pumps.

“ So I see you like blondes.”

“Animinity Adam. And I told you it’s just an old fantasy” 

“Clearly strong enough in your mind for you to use it tonight Mia.” He said with a chuckle. “But on to business. What do you want your safe words to be?”

She blushed again and looked down. 

“C’mon Mia you were doing so well. Don’t get shy on my now beautiful.”

“I know I know sorry. I just never had to use them before.”

He looked at her surprised “But you have-”

“Yes! Oh, I know how that sounds. I’m not a virgin, just still new at this.” She mumbled before taking another sip. 

“O.k Let’s keep it simple then. Yellow tells me you’re ok just slow down a bit and red tell me to stop yeah?”

“And what about nonverbal?”

The dark chuckle he responded with caused a shiver to ripple through her and settle right at her core. 

“I don’t think we’re there yet love. We’ll talk about it next time. For now, ``he said, slipping the total for their drinks and a rather large tip on the table, “Let’s go somewhere more private to continue hm?” He held her hand out to her and she could do nothing but grasped it as he pulled her closer and guided her to the elevator. 

___________________________________________________________________________

“You really did get a room,” She said looking around the Business-class room. He may have gone a bit overboard for a meet and greet but he always gets the best even if it would only be for an hour. The room was nice but he’d stayed in better. It was decorated in greys and creams with a large queen size bed right in the middle. Off to the side was a balcony that overlooked muggle London with a little breakfast table. He really got the room for the view and when he did finally have this witch in a bed it would be a king-size with a much higher sheet count. 

“Just to talk Mia I promise. I wanted us to have some privacy that’s all.” He said with a chuckle. He knew it was all charms but there was no denying that figure of hers and damn she was perfect. Perfect height, she stopped right below his chin. Perfect fit, when he was guiding her to the elevator he was able to slide his arm around her and she fit next to him like she was made to be there. And that laugh of hers? Fuck. Every time she did it he felt it go straight to his-

“Do you want to sit outside?” She said looking at him with a smile.

“That was the plan. Maybe room service. You hungry?” He said with a smirk. Get it together Malfoy you’ll have her soon. 

“I already ate. Wanted to stay focused” She chuckled again and opened up the balcony waving him over. 

He watched her start scribbling on a legal notepad that came from who knows where and a pen as he went to take the seat across from her. 

“So, as from our previous discussions-”

“Sexting”

“What?” She looked startled and blushed scarlet. He loved doing that to her. 

“Sexting Mia. For the past two weeks, you and I have been sexting and role-playing via our phones of all the filthy things we want to do with each other. You and I are here to solidify that” He said reaching over and stroking her arm. She was so damn nervous. He needed her to relax for this to work. For him to ask for what he wanted. 

“Right.” She took a deep breath and started scribbling again which gave him a chance to really think. 

Life had finally calmed down for him after the War. He was honestly just grateful not to be in Azkaban and that really was all thanks to the Granger and Potter. They vouched for him and his mom and after good ol’ Dad was locked away for life, He got his inheritance, burned the manor to the ground. He’d rebuilt it and his mother was living happily in a new wing made just for her. Then he took his time and completely redid the family business. It was all legal now and confirmed multiple times, through his request, by the MLE. He knew no one really trusted him and the world needed time but after a few donations, the Ministry seemed surprisingly lenient. It probably helped that he was so cooperative and had somehow become… acquaintances with Potter.  
He wouldn’t call it a friendship but since he was the only one willing to come by twice a year and inspect Malfoy industries, it was difficult to just ignore him and the boy who lived didn't “do” ignore. After two years of having a drink after he was done just made sense. Then it kind of became a monthly thing. Occasionally a Weasley or two would show up and Longbottom once or twice. Then his own friends started coming and now hear they were six years after the War. Acquaintances. And now after everything had finally calmed down he decided he needed to do more than the occasional hook up in a muggle bar but he needed a witch who wouldn’t mind his one vice. And who over time would see him for him instead of a Death Eater. He’d been on Hidden Desires for a few months now just searching for a woman who he could connect with because there was no way in Merlin he could do Vanilla sex for the rest of his life. He wasn't even sure at first if a woman would be ok with using charms until they got to know eachother better until he met Mia. So far she had been perfect and the sexting had been incredible for getting him through quite a few lonely nights. Now he just needed it to physically be compatible before he asked her. He looked at her when he saw her sigh and put down the pen. She had a long list. Of course she did. Talking to her the past two weeks made him realize that she was a bit controlling and in need of order. It explained why she loved it when he controlled her in return. 

“That’s quite a list Mia.”

“I know,” She said with a blush, “ I wanted to make sure I didn’t miss anything.” 

He grabbed the notepad from her and glanced through it. They’d tried quite a few of these through their texting and phone roleplays. Spanking, Dirty talk (she seemed to love that), choking, hair pulling, role playing (of course it’s what he was really hoping for), the list went on down the page.  
“This is a bit ambitious, don't you think? I mean I wouldn’t mind but it’s quite a marathon you’re going for.” He said with a laugh.

“Huh what do you mean?”

“You want to do this all in one night?” He said with a raised eyebrow. He had to stifle his laugh when he watched her face flush and the blush go down her next and across her chest. He was curious about how far that blush went. 

“Oh no I thought-”

“I know what you thought baby and that’s a bit of the problem right? You need someone else to do the thinking. You overthink. Just relax. I’m fine with everything on this list. Let’s start slow yeah? You’re quite a fan of dirty talk and I’m very curious to try the spanking aspect on you. Maybe later we'll go into handcuffs?” He looked up and he saw her nod. 

“Alright looks like we got a plan”

“What about you?” she asked, biting her lip. 

“Hm?”

“What do you want to try Adam?” 

Adam. Sometimes he forgot they used fake names. It’s why he tried to use pet names with her. He couldn’t use his name without it being obvious. 

“I’ve been doing the BDSM thing for a bit so I’ve tried pretty much all of it”, He said with a shrug, “there’s one thing I do want to try but not yet.”

“Why not?”

“I just don’t think we’re there yet. But when I think we’re ready, I’ll let you know and you just tell me if you’re uncomfortable alright?”

“Yellow or Red,” She said with a smirk and he chuckled and in his mind, he hoped this would work. She just seemed so perfect. He just hoped he was right.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns my dream characters.

Chapter Two

*Ping*

She frowned as she glanced at her phone. It was Wednesday around noon and everyone who had her number was at work. If they needed her they'd just shoot over a ministry memo, not a text. She blushed as she thought about it. He wouldn't, would he? She reached into her desk drawer and pulled it out. They'd agreed to never text at work but; She bit her lip. They'd had a great time on Saturday and spent most of Sunday evening on the phone but agreed their first time together would be Friday night. She tapped her message notification.

A: I know we said no text at work but, anyway I can convince you to move our plans up to tonight?

M: Tonight?!

A: lol I'm kidding… well, kind of. I didn't get enough of you last night.

She blushed at that and looked at the clock. They'd spent almost three hours on the phone last night, just talking, and she was actually surprised it'd never lead to any phone sex like she thought it would. But, the way he was talking you'd think that was exactly what happened.

M: Shouldn't you be at work?

A: I am at work but it's lunchtime and I have some errands to run...

A: Actually that's a great idea. Have lunch with me.

M: Adam…

A: *Sigh* I know I know. I'm just really having a hard time with the idea of making it to Friday.

He was right though the more she thought about it the more she wanted to see him sooner. But lunch? She needed time to do the altercation charms and then reverse them before she came back into the office. It was too risky. She glanced up at the knock on the door. And smiled when Harry stepped in.

"Figured you'd still be at your desk. If Ron and I weren't here to drag you you'd never eat."

She rolled her eyes and started cleaning up her papers.

"And what's this? Texting on your phone at work. Tsk tsk Mione"

She glanced up, startled and lunged for her phone but he was faster. Stupid Auror training.

"So Adam didn't get enough of you last night huh?"

"Harry we were just talking on the phone, he's just a flirt. Give me back my phone please?" she went to reach for it and he pivoted away with a chuckle.

"This is the guy you've been talking to huh?" He said waving the phone above her head with his picture up. She blushed. She'd asked for it before she left the hotel Saturday and he quickly asked for the same.

"Is that his real face?" Ron said, swiping the phone from Harry.

"Ronald give it back!" She growled reaching for her phone again.

"Why?" he pouted holding it away from her, "How come Harry gets to look at the bloke but I don't"

"I didn't want him to look either!" She sighed as he took a quick glance and gave it back to her. She huffed and quickly shoved her phone into her cloak before sliding it on.

"Well? " She said with a huff before quickly moving away from them. She heard them chuckle and close her office door behind them. They're so damn arrogant. She quickly pulled out her phone to send a quick message and realized her error when she ran smack into a wall and almost fell before said wall grew arms and steadied her. She winced when she heard two clatters on the ground.

"Sorry"

"Apologies"

She glanced up and realized her "wall" was the one and only Draco Malfoy. She bit her lip to stop the moan that almost escaped. Ok so maybe she had lied to Adam when she said it was an old fantasy. The years had been very kind to Malfoy and he looked good. Too good honestly. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as they both crouched down to retrieve their phones and tried not to look shocked that he had one. The latest model too. She watched as his muscles stretched across the sleeves of his white dress shirt and cleared her throat as she quickly grabbed her phone and slipped it into her purse.

"Not watching where you're going while walking? Now that's not like you, Granger."

She huffed and looked away from him. While the years had been good to him there was still that arrogant snark he couldn't seem to get rid of. Over the years he and Harry had gotten closer which had caused them to attend a few events together. She was cordial, almost professional at best and he was snarky. Nothing as bad as they were in school and he'd even apologized for his actions back then but there was always a wall between him because of moments like this. That and his insistence on calling her by her last name. She'd called him Draco a few times over the years but every time she tried to get him to call her by hers' he wouldn't.

"Must you be an arse in my place of work Malfoy?" She placed her hand on her hip and glanced up to look at him. A good four inches taller than her. "What are you even doing here?"

"Your bodyguards didn't tell you? The four of us are having lunch together."

"What?"

He smirked and she frowned realizing her faux paux. The entire hallway glanced at her squeal and she turned crimson at the thought and glared at her two so-called best friends behind her snickering.

"Just a joke Granger."

"Would it kill you to call me Hermione?"

"Probably," He said with a shrug and then smirked before saying, "But you'll always be Granger to me" He nodded to Harry and Ron before walking away and she had to force herself not to watch him as he did.

"Remind me again how you two became friends with Draco again?" She said with a glare when her two best friends calmed down from their laughing fit. They were at a muggle cafe right outside Diagon alley. Even years later it was hard for them to share a meal without all of the Wizarding World dying to talk to the Golden Trio.

"I'm not friends with him," Ron said before shoveling his chips into his mouth. She sighed before throwing a napkin at him. Some things never change.

"We're still working on the friends part and if he hears you say it we'll be back to square two," Harry said with a shrug before drinking his beer.

"Two?"

"Well, one is pure blood pain in the ass so yeah two."

"He doesn't have a problem being that way to me"

Harry laughs and she pouts which makes him laugh harder.

"You know that's behind him, Hermione. You two are obviously doing petty fighting nothing more. If I didn't know any better I'd swear it was flirting"

She chokes on her tea and lunges for a napkin to wipe the embarrassment away.

"Flirting?" She harshly whispers.

"That's what Pansy says," He says with a smirk before grabbing a few of her chips, "she thinks you two just need a long night of shagging and you'll be right as rain."

She rolls her eyes at that to hide the heat that warms her body at the thought. It's not the first time Pansy has mentioned it since she and Harry had started dating two years ago. Apparently the assumptions were they were all supposed to pair off. Ginny started it by snogging with Blaise at a gathering three years ago. A year later he caught Ron with Daphne, Blaise's ex in a broom closet and then Harry and Pansy shortly after. Most of these were rumors she'd heard thanks to her not being able to go as often as the rest and after Draco made a comment at a birthday party a few years back saying they'd have to be careful or they'd be next, she thought it was best to "have to work" whenever possible... That had stung for a while before she took a deep breath and fought through any feelings she may have for him. Well still fighting them anyway. Obviously that was his way of saying he wasn't interested and she made sure to not put him in the situation by attending the least amount she could.

"Anyway. Tell us about Not Adam." Ron said after he ordered his second round of fish and chips.

"Stop calling him that"

"Well, you said that's not his name right? or his face? If Luna hadn't built the app I'd be concerned you know."

"She built the app for people like me. The ones who have a hard time meeting people because I'm well me." She shrugged at that. Not many people on the app would agree to charm themselves to meet which is how it took her so long to meet Adam. They were fine with Usernames but once it was time to meet they wanted real faces at least. She knew from personal experience she would need more time. She was on one site two years ago and thought she met a great guy but once she met him he waited five minutes before he asked for her autograph and if they were shagging when he could meet Harry Potter. After that, she gave up on dating for a while. But with Adam. She sighed and pulled her phone back out. Two more messages. She quickly replied and bit her lip to keep her grin at bay.

"Looks like he's making you happy"

She blushed and looked up to see them both staring at her.

"I'm trying not to get too excited about the idea but so far it's really nice. We have our first date on Friday", she said with a smile. They nodded their heads and told her as usual if she needed anything she knew who to call. A few conversations about upcoming plans and she made it back to work.

M: So do you think you can make it now? Lol

A: I think the only way I can make it is if you spend everyday messaging me until then.

M: Adam! That's ridiculous lol.

A: Let me see you tonight then at least.

She hesitated before responding. Didn't they just agree to Friday? She glanced back down and saw he was still typing.

A: Don't freak out. Not in person. A video chat. I love your voice but I need a little more tonight.

She bit her lip and thought about it. They'd had a few… intense phone calls before that left them both panting but actual visual? Could she do it? Well, she had every intention of sleeping with him on Friday so this wouldn't be too different.

A: Think of it as a test run. C'mon baby I know you want to.

She chuckled at that. Bastard.

M: ok… tonight 7?

A: No too early. I'll be tempted to try to convince you to let me come over. 10? I have a meeting in the morning and getting myself and you off before bed sounds like a brilliant recipe for good night sleep.

She chuckled at that before responding. The whole point of this was to give up control.

M: ok I'll be there.

A: Perfect. I'll see you tonight. Be ready on your bed for me in just your knickers yh? Position your laptop on a table or something near your bed so I can see all of you but you can still see me.

M: ok

A: Good girl.

She blushed crimson and quickly put her phone away. She could already feel her knickers getting damp. She fanned herself with a nearby stack of papers and got back to work. She needed to get through the rest of the day quickly so she could leave and go home to get ready. She was nervous but quite excited. This is what she wanted. Someone to take all the pressure off her. All the control. And she couldn't wait.

She was pacing again. She'd been pacing for the past ten minutes and hadn't been able to stop. 9:50. Godric could she do this? They'd exchanged emails earlier. She was glad she'd created an alias one for the app and apparently so had he and her laptop was waiting patiently on her nightstand. She had on black lace knickers and she'd positioned the laptop so that all you could see was her bed. She'd even changed the sheets from her usual ones and transfigured the color just to make sure. She was really nervous. She took another deep breath and went over the list again in her head. She'd raced home after work showered, shaved everywhere, moisturized, had a light dinner and hid everything that may lead to her identity. Then she went and altered her appearance and put on some light makeup. It didn't stop her nerves but knowing that she didn't' miss anything made her feel better. She sat on her bed and glanced at her phone just in time to see Adam's face appear. He was calling her? Was he canceling? She frowned at 9:58. He could have called earlier. Fighting her disappointment she answered.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, Adam. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, of course, I just wanted to make sure you were still alright with this"

She let her shoulders drop in relief "Oh yes I'm ready"

"Well don't you sound eager"

"Oh no I meant-" His chuckle cut her off and she realized he was doing it again. She was about to fuss when the call ended and her laptop started beeping notifying her of a video call. She took a deep breath, held her blanket across her chest and answered.

"Hey" She practically whispered. He looked incredible as always. He was laid up in his bed shirtless with his laptop propped up against what she assumed was his nightstand. He had a similar set up to her where all you could see was him and black sheets. His bed looked enormous but it could just be the angle. More importantly, he looked mouth-watering. He hadn't bothered to get dressed. His chest on full display and grey briefs hugging his hips and other places before his legs disappeared out of view.

"Disobeying me already?" He said with a frown.

"What?" She glanced around and looked at him confused.

"How did I tell you to be when I saw you tonight?"

"You said to be ready in bed, which I am, and in my knickers, which I am," She said with a pout.

"No baby I said JUST your knickers. Lose the blanket"

"Oh," She blushed "Well I-"

"Are you using a safe word?" She looked up confused, " Well no I"

"Then blanket off. Now"

She shivered at his tone before sliding the blanket off her chest and pushing it further down with her toes.

"Good Girl." He growled. She shivered as she watched him look her up and down. "Merlin you're beautiful" She took a quick glance at his dark grey briefs and saw the clear bulge.

"Eyes up here Mia," He said with a chuckle. She chuckled nervously and moved her hair behind her ear. They were really going to do this.

"We're gonna go nice and slow tonight ok. Just role play and dirty talk. I want to see what you are comfortable with in preparation for Friday. You wanted me to take control so that's what we're doing tonight. If at any time you feel uncomfortable you say yellow and I slow down. If you say red I stop and we're done for the night. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes" She stuttered. What was wrong with her she'd never stuttered before.

"Yes, what?"

"Oh um Yes, Sir?"

"Mmm," He hummed and closed his eyes for a moment before he looked at her again. Godric those chocolate eyes.

"Yes. Sir will work perfectly tonight." He smirked before he cleared his throat and looked at her again.

"Lay back for me sweetheart."

She took a breath and laid back against her pillows making sure they still had eye contact. He smiled so she figured that was what he wanted. He tilted his head to the side and smirked again.

"The last time you and I 'talked', he chuckled at the word, "I mentioned I had a fantasy of me coming home to you looking just like that. Hair tousled, you leaning against the pillows in just your knickers. If I was there right now I'd probably just stare at how beautiful you are."

She felt the blush before he even mentioned it.

"Look at that blush. It does go all the way down huh?" He chuckled again probably at her confused face before he continued, "I want you to use your right hand and pretend it's me for the rest of the time alright" She nodded her head.

"After I stare at you for a while I won't be able to help but to kiss those gorgeous full lips of yours and nibble on the bottom one a bit." He nodded his head in encouragement and she lifted her hand to trace her lips softly and rub gently on her bottom lip. Oh. She sighed and closed her eyes and she traced her lip for a moment. It felt nice. Really nice.

"Then I'd move down your chin"

She followed his voice and shivered as he continued. Down the right side of her neck. Slower Mia. That's it. Then across your shoulder, then your collar bone. Across your chest. That's it. She was getting warm and felt just how turned on she was getting between her thighs. She was starting to breathe heavy already. At this rate, she'd be cumming in no time and he must have realized it.

"Don't cum, until I say so understood?"

"Y- yes sir"

"Such a good girl." He chuckled, " Open your eyes, love I want you to see what you do to me."

Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped. He was grabbing himself through his brief and goodness he was definitely bigger than when she first saw it tonight. She bit her lip and rubbed and squeezed her thighs together.

"Tell me what your thinking love"

" I really want your cock in my mouth" She swallowed. She hadn't even hesitated before the words came tumbling out.

"Fuck" She heard him hiss and she smirked. She was glad she could do that to him. That she affected him just as much as he did her.

"You know what I'd do if you were sucking on me, baby?" She nodded her head eager to hear him as she rubbed her thighs together. Merlin, she was so wet already. He glanced down to see her rubbing her thighs together and seemed to change his mind with a slight shake of his head. She saw him glance away for a moment and then growl before he spoke.

"Slide those knickers off I need to see you" He growled sliding his own hand into his briefs. She watched him give his cock a squeeze before taking both hands and sliding his briefs down those incredibly sculpted hips. What she'd give to be able to trace them with her tongue. She moaned softly as she followed him and slid her knickers off and tossed them to the side. She watched jaw drop when he came back into focus. Merlin, was he serious? Did he have to be this perfect and have that incredible, well, package too? Long, thick, he put her vibrator to shame he was just-

"Holy shit"

She heard him chuckle and blushed when she realized she said it out loud.

"Glad to know you're impressed, Mia. Spread your legs for me let me see"

She bit her lip and did as he asked, whimpering at his groan and at the way he rubbed the tip of him in slow circles while still in the tight fist of his hand.

"Fuck you're nice and wet for me aren't you?" She saw him glance up at her face before looking back down and her dripping opening. "Yeah, I know just what I'd do to you. I'd work my way down your stomach and lightly brush my tongue against that pretty little clit of yours. Stroke it nice and slow casually circling before sucking on it. Give it a light pull to show me sucking it. Yeah, that's it, baby, just like that."

She could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She was so close already. How was this possible? She was already right there. It'd never been like this when she got off by herself. She couldn't help the whimper that left her mouth. She was right there and he knew what she needed.

"You know the rules baby." He growled and he continued to stroke himself. He always loved to hear her beg.

" Pl-please" She whimpered. Just a little faster and she knew she'd be over the edge.

"Please what?" He growled. Fuck he sounded so hot like this. What did he even ask her? She'd just keep begging.

"Daddy please?" She whimpered

"Daddy huh?" She heard him chuckle, "We'll definitely get back to that but what are you begging for sweetheart tell me."

"Please let me cum? Please" She moaned as she focused a bit more on her clit but maintaining the speed he told her to.

"Good girl. What I told you to do isn't enough right? You're a dirty little girl and need it harder. Faster to get off, don't you? Speed up a little"

She whimpered as she sped up just a little more. Fuck she was so close.

"That's why you started talking to me, to begin with." He continued he was panting now, "You're tired of the pricks out there who are romantic and gentle you need someone to fuck you. You want to be bent over and rammed by a nice long, hard cock. Press harder and go a little faster baby"

Holy shit she could feel it. it was right there. She reached up with her other hand to squeeze her breast and played with her nipple to give herself just a little relief.

"Fuck your such a filthy girl. Letting me watch you get off. Picturing me doing this to you. Rub your clit fast baby that's it. Now be a good girl and cum right on daddy's tongue"

"Fuck!" She groaned and she felt her body shake out her orgasm. Her back arched before she crashed onto the stack of pillows again. She moaned as she felt the tingling through her body. That was probably the best orgasm she'd ever had. It was silent except for heavy breathing but then she frowned as she realized all she could hear was her heavy breathing.

"Adam?" She tilted her head back up to look at him but she was looking at his phone. Correction: he was frowning at his phone.

He glanced at her and jammed in a few more keys and put it to the side.

"I'm sorry baby. How do you feel" His voice sounded strained but somehow he was miraculously still hard but his face did not look in the mood anymore.

She grabbed her blanket and slid herself under the cover to her shoulders and brought her laptop closer. She heard his phone make a notification noise before he was growling and reaching for it again.

"Is everything OK?" She asked with a frown. This wasn't exactly how she was expecting things to go.

"No," He admitted with a sigh. "Something's come up with this meeting tomorrow and I need to handle it,'' He pushed his hair out of his face and she bit her lip and she watched him. She'd seen that gesture before, hadn't she? Someone else did it when they were stressed but who?

"Oh ok," She said and she watched him throw on his briefs and grab a pair of jeans that must have been nearby. He sighed as he glanced at her again. She heard him curse under his breath and pulled at his hair before looking at her again. She'd seen that frustrating gesture before, hadn't she? But also it was such a common gesture, right? She'd swear she saw the longing in his eyes but maybe it was just her hoping.

"This isn't how I wanted the first orgasm I gave you to be. But I will make it up to you on Friday. I promise you that ok?"

She smiled at him and nodded. She could see how tense he was. This is something they'd discussed when they first started talking. His work. It always caused him to have to reschedule dates or interrupt things early in the past. His work had always come first but he was working on changing it. Some things like now apparently he still needed to handle.

"It's ok I understand how important work can be. Thank you for what you've given me. I just wish I could return the favor." She said with a smirk. She heard his deep chuckle and closed her eyes as it took her over.

"Trust me love and I have quite a few plans for Friday night that'll be you returning the favor but I'll still owe you for leaving like this. I'm sorry. I'll text you tomorrow?"

She smiled and nodded before he waved and signed off. The orgasm was good and she could probably drift off right now but she still felt like she was missing something. She reached over to close her laptop, turned over and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta just me.
> 
> JK Rowling owns my dream characters.

Chapter Three

Blaise Zabine was a great friend and partner. He'd worked with Draco for about four years now at Malfoy Enterprises and had easily become his right-hand man. Loyal, hardworking, but also ready and willing to have a good time with barely a moment's notice. With how busy work had become Draco couldn't imagine now having him around. Together they kept their clients happy and made sure there was no dark magic at play. Everything was by the books and the higher-ups kept their galleon in the business where it should be. Zabine was the best VP he could ask for but, as he walked into the office with his wand in hand to Avada the bastard he knew he'd survive without him. He swung the door open and immediately composed himself when he saw the amount of Aurors. He kept walking towards Zabine who was speaking with one of them and casually slid his wand in his pocket.

"Zabine"

"Hey Drake, sorry for the late notice but I was pretty sure you'd want to hear about it" Blaise took a quick glance at him and winced before looking back at the folder in his hands, "Although the look of murder in your eyes leads me to believe I should have waited longer."

"It's fine Blaise. I just had plans that, as usual, work interrupted."

"Wait I thought you weren't seeing her until-"

"I was able to convince her to do a video conference" He interrupted glancing around. The last thing he needed was these nosy Aurors telling his business to everyone. He glanced at Blaise who nodded his head in understanding and blew out a low whistle.

"Now I really feel like shit for interrupting." He said with a dark chuckle. Bastard.

"Show me"

They walked away from the main lobby of the top floor and then into the conference. Draco sighed as he looked at the dripping letters on the wall.

"DEATH EATER SCUM" All caps in blood-red with the possible blood or ink leaking down the wall. It looked like the Aurors we're trying multiple spells to remove it but weren't having any luck.

"How original. " He mumbled as he looked at the room. The table had been broken in half and papers with more slurs were scattered all around the room. The other furniture was in disarray as well.

"Yup." Blaise sighed and he continued, "They've been here for over an hour still working on the wall. They called Potter in a little while ago. Hopefully, they'll get this cleaned up before the meeting at least."

"We're trying our best Blaise." Harry said as he walked over to where they were standing, " I honestly didn't think this happened anymore. I'm going to have a few Aurors stationed here for a while as a safety precaution. "

Draco sighed as he looked at Potter. The last thing he wanted was more Aurors here and Potter knew it. "It's not necessary. I'll hire more security for the night shifts. We don't have any issues during the day. "

" I'm not comfortable with them getting away with this Draco," Potter said with a glare.

"They won't when you catch them. The most important thing now is getting that mess off my conference walls before my meeting in a few hours." Draco said jabbing a finger at the wall.

"Oh that," Harry said with a smile. , "Not to worry the head of our Research Division will have that off in no time."

"Head of your," Draco said, confused until it dawned on him. No Not her. She couldn't see that,

"No, it's fine I'll-"

"I'd think you'd want the best to get this done as quickly as possible for you Mr. Malfoy" A voice said behind him with the clicking of heels. He winced as he turned around to face Hermione Granger. Dammit even after Midnight she looked breathtaking. She had rushed over which made him smile slightly. It wasn't obvious unless you spent as much time as he did staring at her. She'd thrown a short black blazer over a white camisole and slacks and as she crossed her arms to glare at him in a way only Hermione Granger could he could clearly see a black lace bra that would have matched the knickers Mia had on earlier tonight. Fuck. If Mia didn't have the set she would by the end of the day. He cleared his throat and nodded toward Hermione in greeting.

" I just knew it was late Ms. Granger. Knowing you'll have this dealt within minutes so we easily could have held off calling you until a more appropriate time." He said with a smirk.

The coughing from Blaise that sounded a lot like smooth didn't help him at all, of course.

" Hi Blaise," She said with a laugh before facing him again, "It's fine Draco I was already awake and my plans had changed so here I am." She said with a shrug.

"Wait wasn't your date tonight? Did he cancel?" Harry growled next to her.

Date? She had a date? Draco saw her blush and knew it was accurate and he couldn't help the ache in his chest. Not that it mattered. That ship had sailed years ago. He shook his head as he watched her stammer for a moment in embarrassment before glaring at Harry.

"Not that it's anyone's business here. But no I didn't have a date tonight so no, he didn't cancel." She huffed and then whispered more quietly so only they could hear, " We were chatting and he needed to end it early. So I figured I'd just come here"

Who the hell would be dumb enough to end a chat if she was on the other end? Not that he was one to talk. He has left a gorgeous woman in her bed earlier as well. He shook his head and just watched and Potter attempted to apologize again and their voices became impossible to hear.

"Sounds like she's seeing someone now," Blaise mumbled as a few Auros started to finally finish their reports and leave since Granger showed up. And of course, the conference room was still a bloody mess.

"What does it matter to you?" Drac glared as he started to take inventory of what could be saved or what he'd need to purchase. It was useless office decor anyway so easily replaced.

"None. Just thought someone might be interested" He mused as he walked over to get the Gryffindors back on track. Blaise had always been more concerned about the personal lives of his friends than he should be. Draco was actually pretty sure Blaise was the reason all their Slytherin friends got paired off with Gryffindors. The bastard probably didn't want to be the only one. Draco sighed as he looked at the conference room wall. Apparently the Aurors had tried many spells and nothing removed it and the magic-infused in it seemed to make it look like the letters were constantly dripping blood. But none of it was on the floor. It seemed so simplistic and yet-

"It's still simplistic"

Hermione appeared next to him with a bucket and a few towels. It looked like the bucket was filled with cleaner. Really?

"You're joking," He said with a hiss. But sure enough after taking a sample of the liquid in a few vials she dipped the towel in the cleaner and took a swipe at the wall. Now the letters looked dry. A quick scourgify and it was gone. They both stared at the wall for a few moments before he turned to her.

"You work with a bunch of idiots." He said with a growl.

"Messy ones too," She said with a smile. A quick flick of her wand and what could be fixed with magic was and what couldn't be was piled neatly into the trash containers near the door.

He felt his shoulders drop as he tried to quell his anger. "This easily could've waited until morning then" He was trying to keep his anger in check around her but this basically meant he'd left Mia for nothing. Sweet Mia. Salazar she was perfect tonight. She listened to his every word perfectly, called him Sir, well except for when she called him Daddy. He smirked at that. That was unexpected and he'd planned to get her to say it again and again very soon. Just three more days. He sighed and glanced at Granger who was staring at him. Shit, how long had he been zoned out?

"Are you alright Draco?"

"Fine sorry about that. And sorry for all of this" He said with a sigh before pushing his hair out of his face. She was staring at him again.

"None of this is your fault. They had no right to do this to you. You were cleared of all charges-"

"Still a Death Eater Granger. It's fine. Thank you for coming really. I'll be increasing the night security after the meeting."

"Malfoy this is officially an Auror case we can get them to cover the night shifts."

"It's unnecessary it's not like money's an issue Granger it's fine"

"You are so," She growled but then stopped staring at him. What was she seeing? And why the Hell was she staring so bloody much tonight?

"What?" He hissed the last thing he needed was the Aurors thinking he did something to their princess.

"It's not the security that's the problem. It's the Aurrors." She sighed with a sigh, "You don't trust them. Of course, you don't."

He ignored the sharp pain he felt in his chest when he saw the pity in her eyes. He hated her pity more than anything.

"I don't need your damn pity, Granger, I just don't want them sniffing all over the place just looking for something wrong."

"I know I'm sorry. We'll think of a different solution. Your meeting will probably be starting soon so we should wrap this up" She said with a smile.

He looked at her a bit lost at this point. What the Hell? Why was she being so agreeable?

"Well, thank you. I apologize again for disrupting your evening." He said, giving her his full attention. Whoever she was with better make it up to her and soon.

"It's fine really. Like I said my plans changed anyway. Might as well go to work and get started on your case hm? Have a good meeting" She smiled and started to walk away. Shit, wait she can't. Before he realized it he'd grabbed her elbow and instantly regretted it. She froze the second they came in contact. Fuck. He let her go immediately and took a few steps back. Of course, she wouldn't want someone like him to touch her. How could he be so idiotic? She looked up at him alarmed and then seemed to try to adjust her face. He needed to leave.

"Draco?" She took a step towards him and he backed up again.

"I just wanted to let you know you should probably change your top before you go into the office." He wouldn't look at her. He couldn't look at the fear in her eyes again.

"Oh thank you. Listen Draco I-"

"Have a good day Ms. Granger." He spun on his heel and quickly left the room bumping into Potter on the way.

"Hey Malfoy, what's going on?"

Just keep walking. He could hear her heels clicking. She was probably trying to catch up. He sped up a bit until he saw Blaise. "Distract her." He mumbled and kept walking. He rounded the corner and stopped when he heard Blaise stop her and ask a question. Thank Salazar. He took a breath and tapped his head against the wall. Why would he think he could ever have a chance with her? Especially after last time. It was a few years into their groups started spending time together. After Weasley and Daphne hooked up maybe? He thought maybe. Just maybe he could ask her out for a drink. He'd made a joke about how they needed to be careful or they'd end up together and she froze up just like she did now. He couldn't tell if it was disgust or fear back then but he knew it wasn't positive. He didn't try again after that. He needed to get over her. He had Mia. Fuck he had Mia. She was perfect in every way and if she looked anything like the small charms she'd made... He sighed. He just needed to get Granger out of his system for good and move on with his life. With his Mia. He smirked as he thought of her. He needed to make earlier up to her and he will on Friday. He headed to his office to make some adjustments to his reservation. If he planned everything correctly she'd barely be able to walk when he was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Draco is clearly OOC in this chapter and probably for most of the story. This is how I envision him with six years without proper therapy from a child war and terrible parenting lol. I'm thinking this will be about 10 chapters in total? I have half of it written now so we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

It was Friday and as excited as she was for tonight the nervous movements in her stomach were leaning more towards guilt. She'd been basically glued to her desk since Wednesday researching anything that could lead to who had destroyed Malfoy's conference room and she was stumped. She hated being stumped but she knew more that it was her fueled guilt from their fight? Could she call it a fight? Ugh she didn't even know. She bit her lip as she thought back to it again. He hadn't wanted the Aurors because he couldn't trust most of them like he did Harry. He wasn't wrong even though he got a clean slate most still wanted him to rot in a cell and while she couldn't prove it, she wouldn't put it past a couple of them to try to plant dark evidence if given the chance. She'd agreed and was looking for an alternative but when he'd touched her elbow she felt the panic set back in from the war. It was a surprising contact and caught her off guard but the damage has already been done. He'd looked so hurt when she finally came to and realized it was him. She'd tried to talk to him, to apologize but damn his long legs he was around the corner before she could keep up and then stupid Blaise stopped her. She knew he'd be in his office by then.

"Just give him some time he'll be over it in a few days you know how he is."

"That's just it Blaise I don't know how he is. I feel like everyone knows him but me and he won't let me in. I didn't mean to flinch, I just.."

"The war." Blaise said with a sad smile, "It's ok I'm sure he gets it it's just." She watched him frown as he tried to find the words, "I wish you two could figure this out" He chuckled at her confused face and kissed her forehead, "Just give him a couple of days ok?"

Since then she'd written almost a dozen apology letters and hadn't sent one to him. She sighed as she opened her drawer and reached for her phone. She really needed a distraction.

M: What time are we meeting tonight?

A: Someone's impatient…

A: I thought we agreed you let me handle this and you'd wait for me?

She could just feel the raised eyebrow and smirk he probably had on his face. She rolled her eyes.

M: I know I just. I need a distraction it's been a rough couple of days

A: What's going on?

M: I just...

M: I just need...

She stopped again and looked at her phone while she tried to take a deep breath. What was wrong with her? She wasn't getting an anxiety attack over this was she? She used to have them all the time but since she started talking to Adam they'd become almost nonexistent. She jumped when she heard her phone ringing and glanced down to see his name.

"A-Adam?"

"Mia talk to me what's wrong"

"I- I can't I "

"Shh. Baby, it's ok. breathe for me. Deep breath, can you do that?"

She took a deep breath and held it

"Good girl. Keep doing that for me. I'm right here."

She did it three more times before she felt her heart rate return to normal. With each breath, he kept whispering that he was right there and how good she was doing. He talked her out of an anxiety attack. Only Harry had been able to do that before. How was he?

"How did you do that? Or well how did you know how to?"

"A friend of mine taught me actually," He said with a light chuckle, "I didn't think I'd ever had to use it but his friend suffers from them and he said just in case he wanted me to know in case they ever needed it. I'm glad I paid attention. How are you, baby?"

"I'm so much better now."

"What happened?"

"I upset a friend of mine recently and I feel terrible about it." She sighed and walked over to her window, " I want to apologize but I also know they need time to calm down. So I need to wait but I hate waiting hence me begging for a distraction"

It was quiet for a moment and she wondered if she scared him off.

"Adam?"

"Tell me what you're wearing?"

"Um, a black skirt and a pink blouse?"

"Heels?"

" Yes?"

"Sit back and your chair and slide your knickers off. Send me a pic when you're done"

She blushed at the slight growl in his tone and shook her head.

"No Adam-"

"Did you just tell me no Mia?"

"I mean No this isn't what I meant when I said I needed a distraction. Thank you but I'd rather wait for tonight." She smiled at the thought though. It was tempting but not at work.

"What kind of distraction were you hoping for?" She heard his frustration and she felt it too. This was hard. They'd become so close so fast. She bit her lip.

"I don't know. A hug I guess? Comfort?"

"A kiss on the forehead to tell you everything will be alright"

"Yes, all of it." She bit her lip again.

"I could be there in 10mins but I have a feeling the nameplate on your desk or photos would give you away… but if you don't mind… I just need where you work"

It was so tempting. Just to throw caution to the wind and let him find out but no she couldn't yet.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah baby I'll see you tonight," he said with a chuckle.

She was nervous but extremely excited. He had texted her around 5 saying he was running late but everything was set. She was to go to the Dumont hotel and ask for a key card under the name Amelia Devereaux for the penthouse suite. When she got there it was truly stunning. One side of the suite was completely glass walls and it had a beautiful modern themed living. It was a muggles hotel so the tv and mini-fridge were present but what she loved was the California king size bed in the bedroom. Beautiful cream sheets and a long black box sitting on the bed with her name on it.

Mia,

I want to recreate the scene we started a few nights ago. I'm running late which works out perfectly. Take a shower and dress in the set I got you. I wasn't sure if you had the bra to match the knickers you wore for me so I chose this one instead. Be waiting on the couch for me with a glass of wine and two fingers of whiskey for me. I picked up a few books as well to keep you busy. I shouldn't be long love. I can't wait to see you.

-Adam

She smiled and blushed at the pet name. He'd been calling her love and baby a lot lately and she had to admit it was much better than using their "fake names". It seemed more real. She reached for the package and was surprised to see it was the matching set she owned already but in dark green. That was good at least she'd have it in a different color. She raced to the bathroom and sighed at the soaking tub in the center. Yes, she was going to enjoy this.

After a nice bath, she used the lotions found in the cabinet, courtesy of Adam, and slid into the bra and knickers set. She smiled when we felt the magic adjust to her size and then slid on the black silk, thigh-length robe he included. Once she grabbed a glass of white wine from the ice bucket before settling on the couch. She grabbed her wand and stasis charmed two fingers of whiskey she'd found in the liquor cabinet to finish off her plan. She really hoped he'd like it. She felt giddy waiting for him so she grabbed the stack of books he'd gotten for her. Both were actually on her list of things she wanted to read so she settled into the mystery one until she heard the lock on the door. She placed the book down and grabbed his glass with a smile. She'd tried her hardest to prop herself in a sultry way against the side of the couch with a smile.

She watched him toss his jacket on the chair before she held up his glass with a smile.

"Welcome home"

He was staring at her. Did she do something wrong? All her charms were up and the instructions he left weren't very specific. Oh, no was she supposed to wait for him in the room? She bit her lip and he just kept staring.

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong?"

That seemed to snap him out of it.

"No no of course not" He grabbed the glass, put it on the table and then he grabbed her sliding both hands into her hair and snogging her. Hard. She ended up bumping the couch and if it wasn't for his grip on her she may have fallen over. When they both came up for air he was staring at her again brushing the hair out of her face.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Just you standing there like that with a drink waiting for me. It was a very nice image," He let out a deep chuckle as he looked her over, "Something I wouldn't mind coming home to."

She blushed as she looked at him, "I quite enjoyed it honestly"

"Spin for me. Let me see you"

She smiled and moved a couple of steps away to give him a slow turn, "I have the full set in Black actually so it's nice to have it in another color." She heard him groan and glanced at him with a smile.

"Do you like it?"

"You know I do." He looked her up and down and glanced at the bedroom door, "Fuck I had a lot of plans for this evening and right now I just want you on that bed."

She started to do just that when he grabbed her elbow. "Not yet. Fuck I can't wait. Get on the couch and spread your legs for me, we'll do it here." She giggled as she saw him yanking his tie off and scurried to the couch.

"Same as before Love. Bra off. What's your safe word"

He looked like a panther stalking towards her as he unbuttoned his shirt. She bit her lip and more of his flesh started to peek through.

"Mia safe word."

"Y-yellow to slow down red to stop" She moaned as she reached behind her and threw her bra to the side.

"Good girl" She shivered at the praise and yanked off the knickers and she spread her legs for him.

"Hm, Yes I almost forgot how much you like being a good little girl" She shivered with every word and he yanked off his trousers now in front of her in just his pants. She whimpered at the bulge she could see through the grey briefs as her legs shook to stay open for him.

"How about you be a good girl for Daddy and keep your legs open and I'll give you a treat"

"Yes Daddy" She whimpered as he began to kiss and suck his way down her neck. It was just like he'd described it. He kissed down her between her breasts and slithered down her stomach dipping his tongue in her bellybutton with a chuckle as he worked his way down her left thigh. She was doing her damnest to hold legs up for him, her own nails biting into each thigh and almost screamed when she felt his breath between her legs.

"Look at me"

She looked down and moaned. God, it was a pretty picture. He was looking at her with such fire in his eyes and he did one slow lick right across her clit. Her eyes fluttered and she moaned and bit her lip. She couldn't take it; she needed him.

"Please Daddy. I need you." She barely got the words out before he'd pick her up and propped her on the counter. A breath later his tongue was in her mouth and he was buried inside her. They both took a moment to appreciate being fully connected before he thrusted into her again. And again. Harder each time and she dug her nails into his neck.

"Fuck I'm never let you go." He grunted out and he grabbed her and thrusted into her again. Ha, she'd like to see him try. She moaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot and whimpered when his hand slid into her hair and pulled. Fuck it was perfect. Hard, fast, everything she needed. She gasped when he slammed into her again and again. She was so close.

"Please." She whined and she dragged her nails down his back. She chuckled when she heard him hiss and speed up.

"You close baby?" His thrusts were getting more sporadic and he reached down to rub her clit.

"Merlin yes" Her legs were shaking. Just a few more and-

She bit her lip to stop the scream and her eyes rolled back when her orgasm hit her full force. She shivered as he seemed to speed up now that she'd come. He grabbed her hips and slammed into them. She had to grip the counter just to stay steady for him. She bit her lip and shivered with the mini orgasms she seemed to get with each thrust. She was going to be so sore tomorrow.

"Fuck baby I'm almost there. I fuck" He gave her hair one more hard tug snapping her head back as he came deep within her. They both groaned at the feeling of his cum inside her as he dropped his head on her shoulder and released her hair.

When both their heart rates seemed to calm down, he lifted his head and kissed right below her ear. "You on the potion?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, good. Fuck that was incredible." They both chuckled as he gave a light kiss before massaging the back of her neck. She sighed and he eased the light ache from his tugging.

"You o.k?" He chuckled at her nod before he slowly slid out of her and helped her get down from the corner.

She watched him walk over to his phone and glance at the time.

"Shit"

She frowned. "Do you have other plans?"

He chuckled "No love we're just going to be late to our reservation"

"Reservation?"

"For dinner" He looked confused as well, her confusion as he proceeded to make a call

"We're going to dinner?" He looked at her with a frown before he spoke to whoever was on the other end asking to push their reservation to 8 instead of 7:30. After he got off the phone he walked her over to the couch before sitting next to her.

"Mia. Of course, I was taking you to dinner. Did you think I was just going to fuck you for a bit then leave?" He looked hurt honestly and she felt rather guilty about it. It must have shown in her eyes since he shook his head at her before grabbing both sides of her face. He tapped her chin and she looked up and the almost storm clouds in his brown eyes. They almost seemed to have a flicker of grey but that was probably just her imagination.

"Mia. This is a real relationship for me. I want to court you, date you, whatever you want to call it but I want you. The sex is incredible yes but it's not all I want. I need to know if this is just sex to you or if you want something more as well. If we're not then you need to tell me."

Her eyes welled up and she tried to look away.

"Mia I'm sorry I-"

"No, no I'm just a little surprised." She took a breath and looked at him again. She was hurt for a second when he said to meet at the hotel because she did start to think that's what this was. Just fun sexual scenarios when he came in and wanted her almost immediately. She was ok with it at first but when he reached for his phone she didn't know how to act anymore.

"I want this," She said with a smile, "I want all of this I was hoping it was more but when you immediately went to your phone"

" I shouldn't have ended the scene so abruptly. Especially without fully setting one with you. It's been a while and Fuck; you just looked so perfect propped on the couch like that. I hadn't been kidding when I said I had plans. We were going to talk and then I was going to take you to dinner and maybe later tonight we'd." He drifted off and nodded his head towards the bedroom causing her to laugh.

"Mia I'm so sorry love. Can I apologize to you properly with a nice meal? Then can we actually talk about this?"

"I'd like that" She smiled and got up to find her clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry it's a little late today but it's my Birthday and I got distracted lol. Hope you liked it! It's looking like it's going to be about 10 chapters. Next Chapter next week.
> 
> All mistakes are my own and J.K Rowling owns it all.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
"So.."

"So?"

"It's been about a month now right?"

"A Month?"

"Since you started seeing M-"

"Quiet" Draco hissed glaring at Blaise from over the rim of his laptop. They were in his office and he was actually annoyed at himself for not realizing which way the conversation was going.

Draco glanced at the door and let out a breath when he saw the door was closed.

"I'm not an idiot," Blaise said with a huff before dropping into the chair across from him.

"Could've fooled me"

"So when do I get to meet her?"

Draco rolled his eyes and went back to his laptop. The benefits of having his office right on the edge of Wizarding London meant most of the technology worked pretty well. Salazar it had been a month already hadn't it. After the slight hiccups on their first date, they'd gone out together every Friday since. He smirked as he thought about last Friday. He'd convinced her to try a vibrating toy he'd picked up and they went out to a muggle restaurant she'd spent the main course and desert squirming in her seat. By the time they made it back to the hotel, she was a mess.

"Adam please." She stomped her foot and squeezed her thighs together and pouted in the hallway but all he did was chuckle.

"We're almost there love just ten more paces"

She whimpered and took three steps before tripping over her own feet. He caught her wrist and pulled her flush against him with a smirk.

"Easy love. No reason to fall over me."

She rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder before pulling him down for a kiss

"Mate seriously I'm right here"

Draco blinked and glared at Blaise.

"So should I set up lunch for us then?"

"No Blaise"

"Then when"

"I need to meet her first don't you think?"

Silence.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm hoping this Friday we will."

Still Silence.

"What Blaise"

"It's been a month, how have you two not met yet?"

"It's not really your concern, is it? Why are you here again?"

Blaise rolled his eyes and plopped himself in his chair. Clearly, he didn't plan on leaving anytime soon.

"Alright, you don't want to talk about Mia fine. Let's talk about Hermione then."

"Why?"

"You've been avoiding her."

"No, I haven't."

"She's been here four times. You've been in a meeting every time even though there isn't one on your schedule, and all of her owls have somehow been forwarded to my desk."

"I don't have time for Granger's random-"

"Bullshit. You're avoiding her."

He glared at Blaise and tried to get back to his computer. Blaise wasn't wrong. He was avoiding Granger. Based on the skimming he did of the first letter she was trying to apologize and he wasn't having it. She didn't need to apologize.

"You need to talk to her"

"I will Zabine. After this Friday. I'm going to talk to Mia about us removing the charms."

"Oh."

Draco had wanted to after the first two weeks honestly but he let his nerves get in the way. Now though. He felt super confident in this. This was happening. He smirked as his laptop lit up with a video call. This was new. He quickly threw up his charms and answered before Blaise realized what's happening.

"Hey Beautiful"

"Hi. I know this is random but oh." She looked up at him and her eyes grew wide for a moment. He looked confused and saw Blaise waving his hands behind the laptop. He glanced up and saw Blaise pointing to his hair. Shit. He glanced at the mirror on the wall and saw that the curliness was still there which hid how stark his blonde hair usually was. It looked more Blonde than his platinum he usually was.

"So you're a blonde then." She said with a smirk.

"Yes. This is what happens when you randomly call." She at least knew to look guilty about it. But he wasn't done with her, "Your turn. Let me see something from you."

She looked hesitant but nodded her head. Good, that should make it easier for Friday.

"Ok well, what would you like to-"

"Your eyes" He tried not to glare when he heard Blaise snort.

"This had clearly been thought for you for a while," She said with a laugh and then closed her eyes. He held his breath and she opened them back up and the green was now brown. They were perfect. Literally the same color as-. No. He was supposed to be getting over her.

"Your eyes are stunning," He said with a smirk and watched her blush, "I swear we've met before"

"You can't determine that by eye color", she said with a chuckle, "But this isn't why I called. Are we still on for Friday?"

"Of course love. Just like every Friday. I was thinking this time we could remove the charms? Especially now?"

"Yes, I think I so too. I need to go though I have a meeting soon. I just wanted to see you."

"I'm happy too. I'll see you Friday"

"Bye Adam." She said with a smile and disconnected the call.

"Adam?" Blaise said with a snort.

"I wanted something as far from Draco as possible," He said with a groan before removing his charms.

"Did you even realize I was still here. I was waiting for hearts to appear above your head."

"Is there an actual reason why you're here?" Draco said rolling his eyes before sorting through the papers on his desk. He really needed to get some meetings set up with a few benefactors soon. He glanced up at the knock on his door. He didn't think he had any appointments scheduled. He glanced at Blaise.

"Yes actually. To make sure you didn't miss this meeting." Blaise smirked and stood up before opening the door, "He's all yours and he has the afternoon free" Blaise said with a chuckle on his way out.

He tried not to panic when Hermione Granger came through the door and closed it soft click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: It's short and a cliff hanger but I'm back! Sorry for the major delay. But with COVID and everything going on in the US I just couldn't find the strength the write. I was angry and I was sad I was a lot of things and that's not where I wanted the story to go. I no longer have a time schedule I'm sorry but this story will be about 10 chapters and then I'm going to take a major publishing break. I'm no longer going to post unless the story is done so no one has to wait. Thank you for those who checked up on me it was so sweet I appreciate it.


End file.
